


Escape Route

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [26]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: A teenage meta comes to S.T.A.R. Labs looking for help, only to find that circumstances will keep her among the team indefinitely. At Cisco and Jesse's insistence, Harry agrees to become a reluctant mentor. But when it's clear the girl's dark past rules over her, Harry might just have to tear the powerful girl's notions down before she figures out that there might just be a better future in store...'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'(Part 26)(Fun Fact: The title 'Escape Route' is the name of a Paramore song that I feel fits Maggie pretty well. Enjoy! -QD)





	Escape Route

The girl wouldn't stop staring at him. And girl was exactly what Maggie King was. Fifteen years old and a meta. The first one they'd met that was so young. And of course in trouble. Her story was a sad one, really. Her mother had died when she was five and she'd ended up in the system as a ward of the state, bouncing from foster home to foster home. When the particle accelerator exploded, she'd been playing on the railroad tracks, alone because no one really cared where she'd been. The result was her gaining the ability to manipulate, create and control electricity. An ability she had managed to keep mostly to herself until recently, when her most recent foster 'father' decided she was worth visiting in the middle of the night. Out of fear, she fried him to a crisp, which was probably only half of what he'd deserved. With only drug addicts and petty thieves as friends, no family to turn to and a substantial fear for her life, she ran.

After that, the kid could have run anywhere but instead showed up on the front steps of S.T.A.R. Labs demanding to speak with The Flash. That was three weeks ago, and they still hadn't figured out what to do with her. Investigating her story proved that she'd only been defending herself, but metas were often met with anger and fear unless they were actively heroing about. If they took her to the police, she'd probably end up disappearing back into a system that could care less, and most likely be the guinea pig in someone's medical experiments. If they sent her to A.R.G.U.S., the result would be pretty much the same. So Cisco, in his infinite wisdom, agreed that they would look after her until they could figure out what their plan would be. 

Currently, Harry was standing with his arms crossed and his face set in a near perfect expression of distaste as he stared right back at her. She was sitting on the island counter, swinging her booted feet, ripped jeans flapping little strings. She was sewing yet another patch onto the warn out messenger bag she carried everywhere, but without looking at what her fingers were really doing. Her hazel eyes were perpetually locked on his. Ever since she'd seen him without the contacts on, she'd been that way. And it was driving him nuts. He reached out quickly with one hand when Cisco started to move past him with hammer in hand, and grabbed him by the arm. "If she doesn't stop doing that, I'm going to drag her back to S.T.A.R. Labs and lock her in the pipeline." Cisco, having stopped, smirked lightly, glancing from Harry to Maggie, who'd stopped sewing and started scowling.

"You know I can hear you. I'm right here." She said, willing as much attitude into her voice as possible. Harry let go of Cisco's arm and took a step toward her. But Cisco grabbed him by the belt, his fingers hooking into Harry's pants and tugging him backward. 

"Maggie, go sit on the couch." Cisco said, pointing at her, then he let Harry go and nudged his shoulder. "And you stop being so grouchy." Maggie just hastily ran a hand through her brightly dyed red hair and hopped off the counter with a sigh, dragging her bag along with her and moving toward the living room area.

"Why?" Harry said, turning to look at Barry who had finished his most recent speed cycle on the bedroom walls he was helping to put up in their apartment. "Having her here was your idea, remember? Not mine." He practically grated out. Cisco was still smirking, and it just made the whole situation more annoying.

"Harry, come on. We've talked about this. She can't just live at the lab, Caitlin doesn't have the space, Iris and Barry are never at their place and we've got the room. Might as well put it to good use, right?" Cisco replied, giving Barry a thumbs up when the speedster effortlessly put the door in. The new bedroom for Maggie didn't take up much space, in the grand scheme of things. They'd put it across from their own, building walls for both. The living room, kitchen, dining area and office space would still be open concept. But that wasn't the point. He could care less about the space being used. 

"Ramon," He stepped closer, forcing Cisco to look straight up at him, "She's a pest."

And she really was. She had an attitude for miles, barely cleaned up after herself, and had next to no respect for anyone. Or anything. Of course, Harry knew why that was. She'd been treated like luggage most of her life, everything she owned could fit in a trash bag, and she'd never had any real guidance. But Harry had raised his kid, and dammit... after everything they'd been through, he just wanted some peace for a change. Cisco sighed softly at him, reaching forward and gripping Harry's hips warmly. 

"She just needs a chance. Something we've all needed at one time or another. Just... be patient, okay? She might surprise you." Cisco's voice was soft and patient, ever the voice of reason. Ugh. Harry couldn't stand that sometimes. But he lifted his hands to rest on Cisco's arms and nodded once. He could be patient, for now.

"Dudes, get a room." Maggie said, passing by them toward the bathroom and nearly slamming the door shut behind her.

Okay, maybe he couldn't be patient. "I'm getting my pulse rifle." Harry growled out, letting Cisco go and turning. Ramon cringed and grabbed him.

"Honey, no!" He blurted, and Barry just started laughing. Hard. 

Harry was soooo not looking forward to this.

* * *

“So...” she crossed her arms over her chest, crossing her legs at the ankles, sitting back completely in her chair. She had her hair up in a ponytail, a long tie dyed green and yellow summer dress on, with dark gray leggings and her usual pair of unlaced black combat boots. The girl had an odd idea of what fashion was. Not that Harry could really comment on it. According to Barry, he had the fashion sense of a mannequin. “You're not Wells... but you are Wells.” She furrowed her brows at him, watching him turn the screwdriver in his hand, putting the plating onto a short fuse EMP grenade. 

“It's not that hard to grasp.” He sighed, setting the tool down and taking his glasses off. His contacts were hiding the glow in his eyes, but they didn't replace the need for his glasses. He looked at her, seeing the ever plain and stern expression on her young face. “Thawne killed the Wells of this Earth, took his face and assumed his identity. But he died. I came here from my Earth. I stayed. The end.” Of course it was a whole lot more complicated than that, but they were in the middle of trying to take down a drone with artificial intelligence created by a scientist with no idea what he'd gotten himself into, and now the machine was hell bent on killing what it deemed 'inoperable authority.' Harry had better things to worry about than explaining all this to Maggie. And yet, here she was. She could have pestered anyone. Cisco, Barry, Caitlin. Whomever. But no, she decided it was better to trail after him today.

“Yeah, about that. The whole multiverse thing. If I understand it right, that means there're like... hundreds of me running around? Like I could be a superstar on one Earth, a straight A student on another?” She cracked a light smile. “I'm pretty sure I'm awesome everywhere.” She let her arms fall with a sarcastic grin. Harry just narrowed his gaze at her.

“There is an endless number of possibilities of what and who you are on other Earths.” He stood up, pushing his chair back and picking up the grenade. “You could be the devil incarnate on one Earth. Not exist on another.” He moved past her. “A pain in the ass everywhere else.” He could practically feel the smile fall from her face. He had so little patience for this girl. Especially after her most recent incident. She'd called Joe an asshole pig to his face, which had taken them all a little by surprise. People swore, sure. People said things when they got upset or agitated. Hell, he said stuff all the time he didn't mean. But the difference was, he made up for them and he wasn't blatantly disrespectful like Maggie was. He tried to make things right, too. This kid? She just railed off at the mouth and showed no remorse, took no punishment seriously, chose to be the closest thing to awful as she could be without physically hurting anyone.

“Dad.” Jesse said sternly, standing in the doorway of the small lab they were in. And he had to smile at her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, frowning at him in that way that said she did not agree with him on something.

“Ah,” he set the grenade in a padded case and closed the lid, moving toward her, “There's my Jesse Quick.” She sighed, her expression softening lightly as she moved into him to hug him. “I didn't think you'd be back till next week.” He said as she let go, glancing from him to Maggie who was frowning deeply, watching them interact.

“You have a kid. _You._ ” Maggie said then, standing and shaking her head. “But you're such a dick.” She added. And Jesse instantly went wide eyed, and decided to grab back onto him as he turned to face Maggie, the edges of anger bubbling in his blood.

“You must be Maggie.” Jesse said warmly, putting herself in between her father and the fifteen year old. She extended her hand cordially. “I'm Jesse Wells.” Maggie glanced at her hand, then took it lazily.

“Uh huh.” She said flatly as she shook, pulling her hand back and crossing her arms again. Jesse cleared her throat a little, glancing back at her father who had decided to cross the room to grab the next EMP grenade that needed tuning. It was better than actively trying not to throttle a teenager. 

“I've heard a lot about you.” He heard Jesse say, passing her with the grenade in hand and heading back to his table. 

“Yeah? They tell you I'm a charity case? You come to help the poor meta kid?” Maggie rounded the chair she'd been sitting in, snatching her messenger bag off the table and moving to sit on the floor by a plug in the wall. She began rifling through her bag for her iPod. Jesse smirked lightly, more amused than anything. Then she sped to a sitting position at Maggie's side, startling the girl, who squeaked, practically strangling her bag in a hug as she stared at Jesse wide eyed.

“Not at all. Considering I don't see a charity case or poor meta kid anywhere in here.” Jesse explained, crossing her ankles and folding her hands in her lap. 

“You're...” Maggie swallowed, lowering her bag, “A speedster. Like Wally and Barry.” She stated, more for her own ears than anyone else. Harry glanced over at the two as he adjusted the magnifying light on the table, catching Jesse's twinkling gaze. He couldn't help but smile a little.

“Yep.” Jesse answered, resting her head against the wall. “And you can manipulate and create electric currents.” She stated, and Maggie just blinked. “Can I see?” Jesse asked, motioning at her with one hand. For a moment, Maggie didn't say or do anything. Then she looked away, glancing at Harry as if she were asking permission. He caught her glance. Interesting. He set his tool down. Gave her one curt nod. And then she lifted a hand. 

Small, electric sparks flew from her fingertips. Spirals of electric current wound their way around her wrist, her palm, her fingers. And then she closed her hand into a fist and they disappeared. Jesse nodded, smiling.

“That was fantastic. You've got a good handle on that.” She praised. And for a moment, Maggie flushed slightly, looking down at her hands.

“Are you sure you're his kid?” Maggie asked sheepishly, then made a determined face as she glared at Harry. “Cause you're way nicer than he is.” Jesse stifled a laugh as Harry glared right back.

“Dad,” she said, staring right at him, “Gives what he gets.” She reached over and touched Maggie's hand gently. “From what I've heard, and can see, you're not exactly being a peach, either.” At that, Maggie pulled her hand away, clenching her jaw.

“Yeah, well... why should I be?” She pushed herself to her feet. “I'm not here cause I wanna be.” She began to walk away. “I'm here cause I got nowhere else to go.” She moved past Harry who just shook his head as he removed the panel off the grenade. Maggie didn't even look back, she just kept walking, disappearing out the door and down the hall. Harry ignored her absence completely, happy she was out of his presence. It was the first time all damn day. And honestly, it was a relief. Well... at first, anyway. Until Jesse stood up and walked to the table, stopping before him with her arms crossed in judgment. 

“Don't look at me like that.” He stated, glancing at her over the rim of his glasses.

“She's just a kid.” Jesse explained, as though the fact hadn't dawned on him.

“No.” He said, sitting back a little and pulling his glasses off, “She's an insolent, disrespectful, dangerous young lady who doesn't care about anyone or anything but herself.” Jesse's frown only deepened. “You can stand there and be pissed at me all you want. But I'm not catering to a petulant child.”

“Petulant. Nice, Dad.” Jesse dropped her arms, sighing through her nostrils, jaw clenching lightly for a moment. “Ever stop to wonder why she is that way?”

“A tragic past does not excuse further terrible deeds.” He looked back down at his work, feeling her eyes boring holes into his head. 

“Yeah except no one has taught her that. From what Caitlin told me, it's pretty obvious she hasn't had any examples of what a good life can be.” She said, reaching forward and covering one of his hands with her own, forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at her. “What's with you, Dad? You have way more patience than this. I know you do.” Harry frowned at her, pulling his hand away.

“Nothing is 'with me.'” he countered. “It's not my job to look after someone else's kid.” He stood up, dropping the panel to the grenade and moving away from the table, frustration settling in his bones. Last thing he needed was to break the grenade with his anger.

“Wow.” Jesse said flatly, shaking her head. “Seriously, wow.”

“Don't.” He growled out at her.

“And why not?” She moved toward him. “Dad, you could be so good for her.” She said, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “You're an amazing father. You always have been.” She continued, sighing softly. “I'm proof of that.” He felt the frustration fizzle in his veins and he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

“No.” He said firmly. “I'm not. You're just incredible. I deserve no credit for that.” He admitted honestly, watching the surprise in her eyes. “How I didn't screw you up...” he shook his head a little. “When your mother died, I made every mistake possible. And I knew I couldn't give you the emotional grounding you needed, that you deserved. It didn't stop me from trying, but I was never the father you should have had. The fact that you've got such a good heart is not my doing.” He let go of her hand, stepping away, motioning a hand at the doorway. “I can't help that girl.” 

It all made sense to him. He loved Jesse, with everything he was. He'd die for her in a heartbeat. He'd sacrifice everything and anything for her, and all she'd have to do was ask. But he would never consider himself a good parent. He was lacking all the qualities a good parent needed, and he knew it. He wasn't going to admit a falsehood just to inflate his ego. He wasn't going to put flowers in an asshole and call it a vase.

But Jesse let out a sound and moved into him, clinging to him, hugging him so tight that it stilled everything in him, erasing the frustration from existence. For a moment, his arms just hung useless at his sides. Then slowly he raised them and sighed, enfolding her. She didn't move for a long time, but then stepped back. 

The look on her face was hard and determined and... angry.

“You have been and always will be the greatest man I have ever known. And the most loving, incredible father anyone could ever hope for!” She nearly yelled at him. And he blinked at her, lips parting slightly, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. His heart was suddenly hurting, hearing all that. How anyone could see such good in him would always be beyond him. “And I know... _I know,_ ” she gripped his hand again, “That you are probably the only one who will ever be able to help that girl. And I don't just mean with her powers. Every one of us can do that. But you? You're the only one who can help her heal.” He looked away for a breath, then cleared his throat.

“Jesse,” he sighed out, “I don't know how to do that. I can't even heal myself.” Metaphorically speaking of course. His new healing abilities were quite the gift, to be sure. But that was not what either one of them were talking about. “It's always been you... and Cisco, and the others.” He urged, trying to get her to understand. “Forgiving me, accepting me, holding on to me.” He shook his head, “It was never my doing.”

“And what about us?” Jesse's voice cracked a little, he watched tears rim her eyes. “Who do you think has been holding on to us?” She let out a quick breath. “When everything falls apart, when we can't see up from down, it's you that keeps us straight. You're the one who takes it all on so we don't get weak. You're the one who makes us better.” She wiped at a tear that escaped. “Me and Cisco? We've both got our flaws and our faults, but you look right past them. You love us unconditionally.” She let her hand fall. “And that's exactly what Maggie needs right now. Someone who understands what it's like to be dark and damaged, someone who won't give up on her. Like you have never given up on me.” She moved back into him then, burying her face into his chest as he wrapped his arms back around her. 

He held her like that, for a long while, just silent, breathing, trying to come to terms with her words. “I'll try.” He finally whispered, and she sighed heavily. “That's all I can promise, Jesse.” She lifted her head, smiling softly up at him. 

“That's all she needs.” She replied, then stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek before pulling herself away. “Look, I'll be here for a few days. I'll try to get through to her a bit. Okay?” He nodded with a small smile. Then watched her leave the room. For the first time all day, he was well and truly alone. 

He rubbed his face with his hands for a moment before letting out a deep seated breath. He had no high hopes about this. Everything in him said he was no good for this kid, that he was the last person who should be helping her through anything. But he'd made a promise... to try. 

As he went back to his work, he couldn't help but think, _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

He'd get his answer soon enough. 

* * *

They were standing side by side near the counter at CCJitters, waiting for their orders at 'pick up.' And Maggie was doing everything possible to drown out everyone and everything around her. Her earbuds were in, music loud enough that Harry could hear the tinging. But he didn't ask her to turn it down. He just watched her, quietly. Wondering. Jesse had left three days ago. And for the time that she'd been around, Maggie seemed to open up a little. Or at least to Jesse, she did. It was Jesse who discovered that Maggie was really a bright girl, and her grasp on mathematics was surprising and encouraging. With some real exposure, she could go far with that sort of skill. She was drawn to numbers like Cisco was drawn to engineering or Caitlin was drawn to biology. It came so naturally to her that she could do complex equations in her head nearly as fast as he could. That discovery offered something they could actually collaborate on. They'd spent nearly two hours with him testing her under the guise of friendly competition before he finally relented in taking her to Jitters for a 'frozen frappuccino'. Whatever the hell that was. He'd stick to good old fashioned coffee.

Being around Maggie was both familiar and strange. There were moments when she wasn't a complete monster of a person and they could actually get along. There were moments she reminded him very much of Jesse, innocent and young and willing to learn. And then there were just times she was probably the most recalcitrant person he'd ever laid eyes on. She yo-yoed back and forth as though she couldn't decide where her moods should settle. The strange part was why she was even bothering to be around him. With as much as they disagreed or argued or insulted one another, she should have wanted nothing to do with him. And yet, she'd become like his shadow. Everywhere he went, she wasn't far behind. It should have bugged the shit out of him. But he was actively attempting to remember his promise to Jesse. He was... reluctantly... trying.

'She feels safe around you.' _Cisco said, from where he was laying on the couch with his head in Harry's lap. He had his feet on the cushions, knees bent, flipping through a Science Now magazine while Harry watched the news. Maggie had long since retreated to her room, apparently not wanting to be anywhere near two even moderately affectionate adults. Harry looked down at Cisco, tapping his forehead once with the remote so he would look at him and not the magazine._

'Why the hell would you think that?' _He asked softly, watching Cisco's lips turn up into a small smile._

'Isn't it obvious? You challenge her without hurting her. You've become her reluctant Sensei, Master Wells.' _Ramon folded the magazine with a mock bow, which just looked awkward with him laying the way he was. It made Harry smile, just a little._

'You're an idiot.' _Harry said, but couldn't hide the affection in his voice. Cisco tossed the magazine onto the coffee table and sat up, scooting to sit directly against Harry's side. He curled his hand warmly around Harry's thigh as his husband wrapped his arm around his shoulders._

'Not this time, I'm not.' _He said easily._ 'She sees you as a tall, cantankerous kindred spirit. I'd take that and run with it if I were you.'

'Between you and Jesse,' _He sighed softly,_ 'I don't know who's worse.'

'Definitely me.' _Ramon chuckled,_ 'But we're both right. Harry, you got this. Just don't over think it.'

'I don't... over think.' _He groused a little, using the remote to shut the tv off. Cisco turned his head lazily to look at his profile and Harry closed his eyes a moment, enjoying the feel of Ramon's warmth against his side._ 'She'd be a whole hell of a lot better off if she didn't take cues from me. I'm not exactly the poster child of a healthy adult.'

 _Ramon chuckled, or more like giggled at that. Then he stood, catching Harry's gaze as he opened his eyes to look up at him._ 'No one would ever confuse you for the poster child of anything... except for maybe a Grumpy Cat calendar ripoff.' _Harry frowned, but took both of Cisco's hands when he held them out, standing as he tugged._ 'Seriously, just take my word for it. And Jesse's. Maggie's got the right idea looking up to you. You'll see.'

'Uh huh.' _Was Harry's answer, Cisco shaking his head knowingly and dragging him to bed._

“Well looky here, if it's not Maggie King!” A male voice broke through his thoughts, as well as the sudden stunned expression on Maggie's face. For some reason, she backed up into him. And he instinctively put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady as he looked over her head to see a young man. He couldn't have been older than twenty. His head was shaved to bare stubble, he had tattoos all along his throat and arms, and a piercing in his nose. He wore ratty jeans and a sleevless t-shirt with some obscure band name splashed across it. Which normally wouldn't have made Harry think twice. He could care less what people adorned themselves in. He knew scientists who dressed much the same but were incredibly intelligent. 

What made Harry think twice about this particular young man was the look in his eyes. It was... possessive. And lying. Which was odd considering he hadn't actually said much yet that could even be considered a lie. 

And then there was Maggie's fear. It was radiating from her, like an energy all its own. The sheer fact that she'd chosen to back into him for safety was proof enough for Harry that this young man was not a good one. The boy, which was how Harry was instantly choosing to think of him, glanced up at Harry with confusion.

“Find yourself a sugar-daddy, girly?” He asked, a very unfriendly smile on his face.

“Go away, Pete.” Maggie growled out then, crossing her arms over her chest. Even though she was still seething fear, she was steeling herself. Harry watched her expression change to determined and hard. And it almost made him want to smile. 

“Aw, don't be like that. I was jus kiddin. How ya been, baby?” He asked, taking a small step forward. But before Maggie could answer, Harry pulled her back and stepped in front of her, blocking her entirely from the young man's view. 

“Watch how you talk.” Harry said calmly, despite the sudden need to pummel this kid on Maggie's behalf. The boy looked up at him with distaste, but forced a smile.

“Shit, touchy, ain't ya, old man.”

“Shut up, Pete. You're not supposed to be anywhere near me. Or should I call your parole officer and tell him you've been stalking underage girls again?” Maggie demanded, but didn't move from behind Harry. She did, however, cling to the back of his shirt with one hand. It was so terribly familiar to him, exactly what Jesse would have done. 

“Ah, hell, Mag-pie. I was jus getting some ice coffee. Ain't no stalkin goin on.” He smiled again, and it was mischievous and mean. It made Maggie get even closer to Harry. 

“You're a liar.” She nearly spat at him. And Harry watched Pete's whole expression change in a heartbeat to something distinctly cruel. He moved as though he were going to reach for her, or maybe point at her. Didn't matter. Harry took that as all the permission he needed.

He grabbed Pete's fingers and bent them all the way backward. The boy instantly cried out in pain, falling to his knees, gripping onto Harry's arm. But he didn't let go. Not even when people began to stop what they were doing to watch, or even when Maggie seemed to hesitate behind him. He bent over, just enough to look the boy in the face. “When I let you go, you're going to get up, and you're going to leave. And neither Maggie or I will ever see you again, or I will do far more than embarrass you in a room full of people.” His voice was a practiced calm, but the anger, the intent was there, in his tone, in his face. Pete just nodded hastily, wincing at the strong hold on his bent fingers.

When Harry finally let him go, Pete fell back onto his rear before scrambling to his feet and backing up, glancing around at all the eyes on him as he shook his hand out. Then he looked back at Maggie and Harry. “Be seein you, King.” He grated out, then pushed past two strangers and slammed his way out the door.

* * *

“You shouldn't have done that!” Maggie said, marching a speedy way down the hall toward the Cortex. Harry was keeping pace easily enough, his longer legs having no trouble with her shorter strides.

“Do what?” He asked casually, one hand in his pocket, the other cradling his hot coffee. She stopped so quick, then, that he nearly smacked right into her and had to raise his cup up above her head, gritting his teeth in annoyance. “Watch it.” He said almost harshly. But she frowned up at him, her cold drink in her hand.

“Pete's a bad guy. Not just some punk off the street. He sells drugs and he went to jail for stabbing someone! You can't just... ya know... pick on a guy like that and expect him not to get pissed about it. What if he comes after me now? Or you?” She rambled and Harry couldn't help the amusement. “It's not funny!” She practically yelled at him, turning on her heel to continue her hurried walk. He shook his head and followed.

“It is, actually. He is a punk, as you so eloquently put it. Nothing more.” When they entered the Cortex, he set his cup down, watching as she marched away from him, straw in her mouth, pacing back and forth in the empty space before the computers. “How do you know him, anyway?” He asked, pulling his sleeves up toward his elbows before sitting before a console. That question made her stop, lower her cup, glance sideways at him.

“I used to sell drugs for him, till he got arrested.” She looked away quickly, down at the floor, red coloring her cheeks in what he could only assume was shame. “There was this cop who got me to testify as a character witness against him. I got a restraining order after that. Pete was... very not happy with me.” She looked at Harry then, and her expression softened to surprise when she saw him sitting there calmly with his arms lazily crossed. 

“Sounds like you did the right thing.”

Apparently that was not the answer she was expecting because she raised a brow, turning to look straight at him. “That's it? No questions about... about the drugs?” Harry shrugged a shoulder.

“Nope.” 

Her jaw just about dropped and she moved slowly toward the consoles. “Why?” He smiled slowly at her.

“That was the past. This is today. You're not that person anymore, correct?” She shook her head a bit at his question. “Then I don't need to know. Who you were then is of no interest to me.”

“So...” she cleared her throat a little, staring at him intently, “What does interest you?”

“Who you choose to be now.” He pushed his glasses a little higher up on his nose and turned his eyes to the computer, bringing up the series of equations they'd been working on before they left for coffee. “Being here, being... a part of this team and this life,” He looked back at her, “I've learned that there's no sense in punishing my future for my past mistakes.” He pulled out the chair beside him and motioned to it. She moved slowly, peeling her bag off and setting it aside, putting her drink down.

“How do you do that? I mean...” She swallowed, looking at the equations on the computer screen, “The past is all I've got.” She refused to look at him now. And for a moment, it was very quiet in the room. He could feel her heartache, see it even. It reminded him so very much of his own.

“By forgiving yourself. The past is part of your history, so grow from it. But then,” he reached forward and carefully touched her chin, turning her face toward him and letting his hand fall, “Let it all go.” She blinked at him and, for a moment, looked entirely disbelieving of what he was saying. And that bothered him. A lot. Was this what it felt like for Cisco and Jesse when he didn't believe them? He sighed deeply, letting it out slow. “We all make mistakes, Maggie. We all regret things that we've done. But once you realize that you are not your past, you'll figure out who it is you really want to be. And I don't think that is a girl stuck in place.”

He looked away, hitting the enter key and making a new, harder equation appear. It was quiet again, and she had turned her eyes to what was before her, hovering her hands over her keyboard. But before she did anything, she cleared her throat a little. “Thanks, Harry... for... for everything.” She muttered, then began typing as though the math before her was far more important than anything they'd just talked about.

Harry gave a sideways smile, picking up his coffee and taking a long sip. Maybe Cisco and Jesse were right after all...

* * *

He was beginning to think that the idea he was actually getting through to Maggie had all been in everyone's heads, because even though only three days ago they were getting along and enjoying some heavy math, he was now standing in the hallway of their apartment building, staring at the shock on Maggie's face when the electricity she'd thrown at him had literally done nothing to him. 

Yep, she'd used her powers against him. Of course, she had no way of knowing they wouldn't affect him in the slightest. But the sheer fact that she let them loose in a public area, and at someone who was trying to help her, made him so angry that he could hardly think straight.

He grit his teeth, taking three quick steps toward her and grabbing her hard by the arm, not caring if he left a bruise, yanking her into the apartment and slamming the door solidly behind him before letting her go so quickly that she nearly fell over. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded in a yell, closing in on her. For the first time since they'd met, she looked well and truly afraid. Of him. All her bravado, all her acting like she was better than everyone else, suddenly didn't exist.

This whole situation had started because he'd told her for about the millionth time to clean up her mess in her room, only to get yelled at, which in turn made him yell at her. He completely lost his temper, completely done with her shit, getting right up in her face, and she'd reacted like he was going to hit her. Which, honestly, he couldn't blame her for. When he was angry, he was frightening. And he knew it. She'd seen what he could do when he was calm. He could only imagine what she'd thought he could do when angry. He wouldn't have hit her, though. Not ever, no matter what shit she decided to pull. But she didn't know that. How could she? She'd ran out of the apartment, and he'd gone after her only to have her lash out instinctively.

Now, she swallowed hard, backpedaling, back flattening against the refrigerator. He just kept moving, angry and well aware that he was scaring her half to death. But at the moment, he didn't care. "You EVER do something like that again, I will lock you in the pipeline and throw away the key. Do you understand me?! You're not a child! Your powers WILL hurt people! And I will NOT let that happen!" He hissed out at her. "I will stop you." What if she'd done that to Cisco, or Caitlin? She could have hurt them badly. Her powers were no small thing. He watched her face turn to steel, water rimming her hazel hues. She went to move away and he slapped his hand to the refrigerator, making her drop her bag in surprise, blocking her way, raising his finger toward her. But he didn't say anything. The motion seemed to be enough. He let both hands fall, stepping back and out of her space, turning and running a hand through his hair in frustration. 

"Why am I here?" She suddenly choked out, tears fleeting down her cheeks. "Huh? Tell me!" She yelled at him, half in a sob. "If I'm so dangerous, if I'm such a pain, why don't you just get rid of me like everyone else has, huh?! Why bother teaching me math or letting me live here, why even bother dragging me back in here?!" He had to look at her at that, standing slightly sideways. And for the first time, she didn't look like some obnoxious kid who wanted nothing more than to be a pain in the ass. For the first time she just looked like a sad, broken little girl. Frail and innocent and tired. He let his hand fall, turning completely to look at her. 

So... that was what this was all about? 

All the bad mouthing and disobeying. All the yelling and temper tantrums. She wasn't just trying to be a brat. She wasn't just trying to push boundaries. She was actively expecting them to give up on her like everyone she had ever known had. And that thought alone was... heartbreaking. It took all the fight out of him. All his anger just vanished and he shook his head lightly, his expression softening considerably.

"I'm not everyone else." He countered easily, "We aren't." He watched her lip quivering as she tried to keep her emotions in check, her brows furrowing slightly in confusion. "Maggie," he sighed gently, and looked away. "We don't give up on family." He said, looking down at her bag on the floor, full of colorful patches of her favorite bands and books and comic book heroes. He stepped forward, picking it up, holding the weight of it in his hands, making the sound of coins jingling against fabric. _'Maybe if you'd open up to her a bit, she might just come around.'_ Caitlin had said once. That woman was always right... might as well give it a shot. "When I first came here, no one on the team had any reason to want me around, or to trust me. I was wearing the face of evil. And I did... terrible things. To them, to others." He held the bag out to her then, watching as she took it, chipped green polish covered fingernails curling into the patches, "But they took a chance on me, forgave me because that's who they are. They saved me, and they make me better. Every day." He slipped his hands into his pockets, taking two steps back away from her, giving her space as she hugged her bag to herself. "You've been through hell, done things you're not proud of. We all have. But you can come back from it. It doesn't make you... bad, or evil, or whatever you think you are. You can have a better life... here, with us. If you want it."

She blinked at him, tears still flowing freely despite her not making a sound. But then her face crumpled and she lowered her face, sobbing softly. Every instinct told him to go to her like he would have to Jesse, to hold her, to give her the comfort she'd never been allowed. But before he even had a chance to entertain the idea, Maggie practically tossed her bag away and ran to him, pushing her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him, her fingers digging into his shirt. For a moment, he was frozen. Unsure. But then he tightened his arms around her, safely, firmly. And she cried. 

Years of pain and abuse and guilt and sorrow ran down her cheeks in droves. And he held her through it, feeling his own eyes sting, because he knew what that was like. Maybe not everything, but he knew. Pain like that was horrible and hollow and filled up so much space with emptiness. A little girl, which was what she really never got to be, shouldn't have had that sort of life. So he let her cry, because that was how she'd heal. Or start to. Even when Maggie's knees failed her, Harry held her. Even when his shirt was pretty much patched in her tears, he held her. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting companionably side by side on the floor with their backs to the wall. She couldn't get anymore pain out. Which was fine. She'd done more than enough of that for one day. 

The silence was comfortable, then. And there was something familiar about how she was sitting so close to him, as at ease at his side as Jesse always was. There was also this feeling, like all the unsteady things between them had been made more solid. All her distrust, all her wariness of him seemed completely gone. It felt like a turning point, a new beginning. Harry wasn't entirely sure why that was, but he wasn't about to question it. She didn't need that from him. What she needed was a father figure. And, if she'd let him, he could definitely be that. He'd never be her Dad. She was too old for something like that now. But he could give her a home, guide her, teach her, help her figure out what would become of the rest of her life.

"How..." he heard her softly say from beside him then, breaking his thoughts, "How did you do that?" She forced herself to ask. He glanced at her, pulling his glasses off and setting them aside. He raised a brow, studying her flushed and tired features, her slightly messy hair.

"Do what?" He countered quietly, watching as she stopped picking idly at a stray string on her bag, which was now resting in her lap. She lifted a hand, reaching toward him. Her fingers were shaking lightly, and she was staring at his face as if she expected him to stop her. But when he didn't, she poked one finger into his chest. He saw sparks and electricity, a harmless amount, spiral out of her hand. But again, nothing happened to him. And she snatched her hand back, hugging it to herself like she'd been bit. 

"That." She said, eyes slightly wide now. "How come I can't hurt you?"

Ah. That.

He looked forward again, resting his head back against the wall. "I'm not a meta, if that's what you're wondering. I'm just... different. From everyone else."

"Different." She reiterated. "That's not really an answer, ya know." She went back to picking at the thread. And he gave a small smile.

"You're right, it's not. Honestly, I'm not sure why. I went through a change about three months before we met you. I was... stranded on another Earth. A wasteland of sorts. The water there did something to me." He had no problem telling her this, really. She'd learned quite a bit about the multiverse in her short time among them. "And now no meta powers can affect me. We've tried to figure out why. But we can't really explain it. So..." He sighed a little, "On Ramon's constant urging, I just accept it now." She smiled sheepishly at that.

"Why do you call him Ramon?" She asked, pushing up from the floor then and putting her bag on the counter before turning to look at him. 

"That's his name." He stated, as though it was annoyingly obvious. She laughed at that. And it was a real laugh. Something he had not ever heard from her. And the affect was surprising. It made him smile brightly. "Why is that funny?"

"I know it's his name, dummy." She stated, moving toward him and holding a hand out to help him stand, also surprising. He glanced at her outstretched fingers, then took her much smaller hand in his even though he didn't need to. Once he was on his feet, he let her go. "But he's your husband. I've never heard you call him like... a pet name like sweety or pumpkin, and you hardly ever call him Cisco."

"Sweety or pumpkin." He said in amusement. "I would rather cut my tongue out." She grinned at that.

"Ya know, at first," She cleared her throat a little, wandering toward the living room area. He followed quietly, "I thought you two were a really weird couple." She flopped down on the recliner, starting to pull her feet up but stopping and kicking her sneakers off before tucking her feet beneath her. He raised a brow at that. It was the first time she'd actually kept her shoes off the furniture. "Like, you're total polar opposites. You're a sour pickle and he's like ice cream."

Harry narrowed his gaze at her, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. He sat down on the couch, stretching one arm over the back of it. "And now?" He asked, choosing to ignore the colorful metaphor. She pulled her hands into the sleeves of her hoody and shrugged, looking at him. 

"Now I get it. Took me some time, but I figured it out. You guys balance each other out. Like... you keep each other grounded. You enjoy your differences. It's..." she looked down at her hidden hands in her lap, "It's nice." He smiled gently at that. 

"It wasn't always that way. We couldn't stand each other at first. I looked like someone he hated, and he was just an annoyance I had no choice but to interact with." He didn't mind saying it. It was the truth, after all. Maggie knew about Thawne, about how he was the Wells that had caused her meta abilities. She was a lot smarter than she let people think. She took information in, processed it, and worked easily with it. Though she always demanded some sort of proof to back up what people said, ever suspicious of everyone. No one could blame her for that. 

"What changed?" She watched his face quietly after that. It almost felt like he was having this conversation with someone he didn't know. Because Maggie had never been so pointedly curious about him or Cisco or anyone. Or, at least not out loud. Had a fight and a good cry really changed her opinion of him that much?

"Time." He responded. "One day, I looked at him and realized... well," he let his hand fall from the back of the couch to the cushion at his side, "Everything that annoyed me at first I'd begun to appreciate. We fought all the time, but we always came back to the middle. Always seemed to find a way, even unconsciously, to make our differences work for us. And before I knew it had happened, he was..." he narrowed his gaze at the floorboards, trying to think of the right wording, "He was irreplaceable." 

"Do you think..." she paused, refusing to meet his gaze as he looked back at her. And for a moment, he swore she looked shy. "Maybe, do you think in time... you guys could make room for me?" He raised both brows slowly, a little stunned at that. 

"We already have. It's over there." He stated plainly, trying to keep the mood light as he motioned to her bedroom. She smirked a little, shaking her head.

"God, you're impossible." She answered. "I mean, on the team, in your fam-" But he held a hand up, silencing her. He watched her features grow uncertain, but he smiled softly.

"We already have, Maggie. This is your home. We're all your family. For as long as you want us to be."

"But..." she furrowed her brows, then sighed out of her nostrils, "Even after everything I've done?" 

"And what exactly do you think you've done?" He demanded softly, "Except act according to the life you've become accustomed to?" She didn't answer, she just looked down, as though shame was staring at her and not Harry. "That was then." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs and folding his hands together. "This is now."

"But I attacked you."

"Yeah, and I scared you into it."

They locked stares then, and it was like a strange battle of wills. As though she were waiting to see if he'd take it all back. As though he were waiting to see if she'd let herself accept what he considered truth. Then she blinked and swallowed, shifting in her chair slightly.

"So... that's it. You're just gonna forgive me." It was almost a question, half incredulous.

"Yep." He confirmed. "Because Cisco and the others, they did that for me. And it changed my life. Might as well keep that going with you." She smiled a little.

"Might as well?" She asked, then chuckled a little. "How'd you ever raise a kid?" She quipped, and he just shook his head.

"One mistake at a time. How she turned out so well is beyond my understanding." She smiled a little brighter at that.

"Not mine. I think you're such a great dad because... you never give up." 

Her response silenced them both until she laughed and shook her head.

"Wow. We both got really sappy."

"That happens a lot around here, apparently. It's practically an epidemic." He straightened up then and stood. "Better get used to it." Then he narrowed his gaze on her. "After you clean your room." She laughed then, brightly, warmly, making him smile one of those real smiles that very few ever got to see.

"Yes, sir!" She gave him a mock salute. But to his great surprise, she got up and moved toward her room. Only she paused, turned and hugged him once really quick before stepping back. "Thanks, Harry." She said softly, then hurried to her room, disappearing behind her closed door. 

He wasn't sure how long he'd stood there. Long enough at least for her to play a full song by Paramore, a group she apparently liked a great deal. The team seemed to be changing all the time. From fighting metas to saving each other to growing as people. And he and Cisco had their fare share of changes, too. He let his eyes linger on her door for a moment longer before he cleared his throat and moved toward the kitchen. This wasn't something he could have ever predicted. Maggie was fifteen so it wasn't exactly like he'd be raising another kid. But for a moment, that was exactly what it felt like he'd be doing. Or they, more precisely. Cisco and Harry as a couple, the team as a whole. She had an instant family, and not one that would neglect her or abuse her, either. That in itself would be a huge change for her. But for Harry? Did he really have it in him anymore? 

He stopped at the sink, filling up the kettle, needing something hot to drink. Something warm in his hands. 

Did he really have the patience anymore to guide a young person into adulthood? And it was definitely more than that. She'd have to be taught how to use her powers properly, she'd have to catch up on school, she'd have to really learn that she couldn't just do whatever the hell she wanted. She had a lot of bad memories to work through, and a lot of life lessons to catch up on. But could he really give her the sort of understanding she needed?

Somehow today they'd found a starting point, a leg to stand on. He'd finally stepped back long enough to realize just what it was that made her so belligerent all the time. He'd gotten through that armor of hers when no one else seemed able. Maybe that was proof enough that yes he could help her. And maybe it was proof that he was changing yet again, though not physically. 

It reminded him so much of a Louis Carroll quote. 'I knew who I was this morning, but I've changed a few times since then.' 

“You look happy.” Cisco said with a smile as he came in, closing the door easily behind him and tossing his keys down on the counter. “Not that I'm complaining.” He leaned against the counter, hands folded, his body half bent as he watched Harry curiously. “But why for?”

Harry raised his cup of tea to his lips, pausing momentarily, “She's cleaning her room.” He answered, taking a slow sip. Ramon's brows shot up, and he glanced at Maggie's closed door.

“Seriously?” He stood up straight, moving to Harry's side. “How'd you manage that?”

“I scared her. She attacked me. I scared her some more. We talked. She cried. We talked more. And now she's cleaning.” He explained plainly, finding it completely satisfying to watch Cisco's mouth drop open. 

“Come again?” Ramon blurted in surprise, moving to stand in front of him. Harry just reached forward, running his fingers through Cisco's wind tussled hair. 

“Progress, Ramon. We've made progress.” 

Cisco raised a single brow, stepping a little further into Harry, pressing their hips together. Harry set his mug down, resting his hands on Cisco's lower back, slightly on his rear. “I know you enjoy torturing me with confusion, but you think you could elaborate a little?” Ramon smiled, just enough. And Harry sighed at him before covering his mouth with his own. He would answer, in a minute. But for now, he was content. And he wanted to let that contentedness spread to Cisco. There was always something perfectly settling about kissing Ramon. Harry found his lips to be plump and soft, perfectly and deliciously kissable. And the way Cisco's whole mouth worked in tandem with his own never got old. When the kiss ended, and Harry pulled back, Cisco was just stuck leaning there against him, eyes closed, lips slightly parted before he swallowed. “What we were talking about?” He asked, opening his chocolate hues. And Harry laughed comfortably as he hugged him completely against his frame.

“Aw, you guys are so cute!” Maggie said mockingly as she carried a full laundry basket out of her room, resting it against her hip and grinning ridiculously. Cisco glanced at her, turning slightly in Harry's arms.

“You really are cleaning your room.” He said in near disbelief. Maggie shrugged.

“Miracles do happen, Cisco.” She moved toward the door, reaching forward and opening it. “Be back soon, lovebirds.” And she disappeared into the hall, the door closing slowly behind her. Harry wasn't even annoyed when it didn't latch. And when he saw Cisco staring at him, he just smiled.

“Okay so... I leave for one hour, and the whole world goes bonkers. Did Barry mess with the timeline again?” He stepped back, narrowing his gaze, “Are you really _my_ Harry?” 

At that, Harry just grabbed his tea and moved toward the living room area. “You're an idiot, Ramon.” He said over his shoulder, Cisco's chuckle meeting his ears.

Progress was a good thing. It really was. It had to be. For Maggie's sake. Harry had no idea what the future held, or if this would all really work out. There was bound to be a myriad of hurdles to get over. But for the first time since he'd found himself in this particular situation, he had a feeling... a meta named Maggie might just be what they all needed in their lives after all...

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued...)


End file.
